


Чайлд-Роланд к Темной Башне пришел

by miroveha



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Future Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: — Иногда мне бывает так сложно понять Его, — продолжает он. — Все, что делается Ним, — к лучшему, но бывает и так, что мои сомнения едва не перехлестывают через границы веры…





	Чайлд-Роланд к Темной Башне пришел

Когда Кроули находит его, давно уже пробило за полночь.

Коридоры больницы тихи и пустынны, и редкие островки приглушенного света выделяются в общей тьме неуместными пятнами. Сложно поверить в то, что где-то здесь рядом есть люди — спящие, полуспящие или же полубодрствующие; их отделяет друг от друга всего-то пара стен и несколько метров пространства, а кажется — целая вечность и бездонная пропасть в придачу. В объятьях Морфея одинок каждый и в то же время никто не одинок, и Кроули кажется, будто он видит радужные переливы сновидений, когда проходит мимо спящих людей, половина из которых не верит в его существование.

Он никогда не понимал, как можно каждую ночь уходить в мир несуществующего и в то же время не верить ни в демонов, ни в ангелов, но он прожил на Земле уже достаточно долго, чтобы смириться с этим и даже повернуть себе на пользу.

Эхо его шагов все ещё гуляет по безлюдным переходам, когда Кроули останавливается возле ничем с виду не примечательной палаты, из-за приоткрытой двери которой в коридор льется узкая полоска света; а ещё оттуда доносится тихий, мягкий голос, и Кроули только удовлетворенно прищуривается, его заслышав. Не собираясь ни мешать говорившему, ни прерывать его, он лишь приваливается плечом к стене и закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь, пытаясь понять, почему он в своих поисках вдруг оказался в захудалой больнице не менее захудалого городка.

— …И вот решил отправиться на поиски леди Эллен младший брат Чайлд-Роланд. Он пошел к своей матери, доброй королеве, и попросил ее позволить ему уйти. Королева сначала не хотела его отпускать, ведь Чайлд-Роланд был ее младшим и самым любимым сыном, и потерять его значило для нее потерять все. Но он просил и умолял, и наконец добрая королева отпустила его. Она дала ему славный отцовский меч, разивший без промаха, и произнесла над ним заклинание, дарующее победу…

Рассказчик внезапно замолкает, но тишина не длится долго — слышится скрип кровати, будто кто-то другой взволновано подается вперед, и чей-то взволнованно дрожащий голос:

— И что было дальше, сэр ангел? Что стало с Роландом?

Кроули коротко усмехается, услышав использованное обращение, но никак не выдает себя: просто слушает дальше. Второй голос похож на детский, и в нем явственно слышатся шаги приближающейся смерти; что ж, думает Кроули, по крайней мере это объясняет если не все, то многое.

— Уже поздно, — он живо представляет себе, как рассказчик качает головой. — Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы мисс Анна снова спрашивала тебя, почему ты клюешь носом?

— Не хочу… она же будет волноваться… мисс Анна хорошая, я не хочу, чтобы она волновалась. Но у меня скоро День Рождения, и мисс Анна пообещала подарить мне новую книгу! А у тебя когда День Рождения, сэр ангел? Тебе тоже что-нибудь подарят?

— Милый мой, у ангелов нет Дня Рождения.

Дальше Кроули не слушает, только отталкивается от стены и мягкими, бесшумными шагами идет прочь; не знающие его истории почему-то никогда не ассоциируют его со змеем, обычно это наоборот что-то больше, пушистое и чрезвычайно кошачье. Иногда Кроули это возмущает, а иногда — лишь веселит.

Он выходит на улицу и вдыхает свежий весенний воздух; больница расположена на единственном в городе холме, рядом же — церковь и здание администрации, и с площадки между ними видно лишь несколько редких огней внизу. Все правильно, провинциальный городок уже давным-давно улегся спать и видеть сладкие сны, но зрению Кроули темнота, конечно же, не помеха. И пока он стоит, спершись на перила на краю площадки, вдыхает аромат цветущей жимолости и философски размышляет о перипетиях бытия, один его знакомый ангел наконец заканчивает свои дела и подходит к нему, облокачиваясь рядом.

Так они и стоят какое-то время; Кроули собирается было достать сигареты из внутреннего кармана, но ему чудовищно лень, да и не хочется нарушать мимолетное умиротворение этого момента. Наконец он говорит:

— Не ожидал тебя встретить здесь, ангел мой.

— Я тебя тоже, — когда Азирафаил говорит, то чуть хмурится, но не раздраженно, а скорее устало. — Очень удивился, почувствовав тебя тут. Случилось что-то важное?

— Да нет, — усмехается Кроули, — просто захотелось твоего прекрасного общества. Скажи, тот ребенок… сколько ему осталось?

Азирафаил какое-то время молчит, затем поворачивается к городу спиной, опираясь на перила локтями, и запрокидывает голову вверх, рассматривая звезды.

— Чуть больше месяца, — тихо отвечает он. — Мальчик сирота, но ему повезло — попался хороший директор приюта… она выбила ему место в городской больнице и собрала деньги на лечение, но его это все равно не спасет.

Кроули молча слушает его, не пытаясь что-то сказать или вставить свое мнение, — его не волнуют проблемы смертных, но и бессмысленной их гибели он никогда не радовался. Для ангела же то, о чем он говорит, явно важно, и не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы чувствовать раздирающие Азирафаила переживания.

— Иногда мне бывает так сложно понять Его, — продолжает он. — Все, что делается Ним, — к лучшему, но бывает и так, что мои сомнения едва не перехлестывают через границы веры…

— Ты слишком долго общался с людьми, ангел мой.

— Да, — Кроули практически всей кожей чувствует грустную улыбку на лице Азирафаила. — Наверное, ты прав.

— Ты мог бы вылечить его, — мимоходом замечает Кроули.

— Я не могу вылечить их всех.

Кроули молчит — а что тут можно сказать? — но затем качает головой и отходит к кусту цветущей жимолости рядом с больницей. Сорвав один цветок, он возвращается назад и протягивает его Азирафаилу:

— Это тебе.

— Что это? — ангел берет из его рук слегка помятый цветок, удивленно вертит его и разглядывает. — Зачем ты его сорвал?

— Подарок на День Рождения, — поясняет Кроули. — Конечно, это пока только аванс, но за неимением каких-нибудь старинных фолиантов…

Мгновение Азирафаил не понимает, но затем смеется так чисто и звонко, как лишь иногда получается у смертных.

— Подслушивать нехорошо, — отсмеявшись, укоризненно говорит он.

— Дорогой мой, ты говоришь это демону, — усмехается Кроули. — «Нехорошо» — эта наша специальность.

Азирафаил с улыбкой качает головой, но ничего не говорит в ответ. Между ними повисает молчание — обыденное и уютное, полное взаимопонимания и продуваемое всеми весенними ветрами. Но когда Кроули говорит снова, голос его звучит так, будто они ни на мгновение не прерывали своей беседы:

— Не думай об этом. В конце концов, его ожидает рай и гораздо лучшая жизнь, чем здесь, на земле.

— Ты прав, — вздыхает Азирафаил. — Конечно же, ты прав. Поможешь мне выбрать следующую сказку?

— С удовольствием.

Оба они знают, что встретятся здесь ещё не раз.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использован обрывок старой английской сказки «Чайлд-Роланд».


End file.
